clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Secret Agency
The Penguin Secret Agency (PSA) was, at one time, an intelligence agency that protected all of Antarctica. There were different divisions of the Penguin Secret Agency that protected the states of the country. The F.I.S.H. - which stands for Factual Informative Spy Handbook - is their official handbook. They were one of the five top agencies that exist and are lead by The Director, co-sided by Gary the Gadget Guy. They have many locations, but their official location and headquarters is Fort Lox, which also serves as the agency for PSA Eastshield. They have a Most Wanted list for criminals they need to catch, and the current most-wanted is Herbert P. Bear, alongside Klutzy the Crab. Background At the end of the Colonial Revolution, the former Office of Colonial Security was disbanded. It was replaced with agents from The Club, recruited and assigned to several regions. These were the foundations of the PSA. When they disappeared, private agencies, free of government control, were formed instead by volunteers. One of the largest the Club Penguin Agency. The agency first started in November 2001 after the start of Club Penguin when Gary the Gadget Guy was discussing about protection of the island from future enemies and intruders with others who supported the idea - and then after the conference he had set up a small group called the Club Penguin Agency in January 2002 after some brief planning and logo-designing. At first, it started small, with only a few volunteers. However word soon spread out and it became known in Sub Antarctica. The governor appointed them as the official intelligence and security agency of Sub Antarctica. After that, a small Headquarters was made for the new group, the Club Penguin Agency. The HQ was at first very small and compact, with a small monitor screen hung in the corner, and a notice board. That took a couple of months to make. Then in October 2002, a penguin contacted the Club Penguin Agency. He talked to him about a secret government order made by the Moderators stating that all state agencies would merge tom form a single one. He made a deal with Gary on becoming head of the Club Penguin Agency. The merge was approved next month and Gary became a board member. The agency was named the Penguin Secret Agency, alongside the creation of the Elite Penguin Force. He strangely never met face-to-face with Gary, which disturbed the inventor, but as the year passed he started to trust the new head, who had been codenamed The Director. The director did a great job as being the Director, but still kept secret of his identity, only to trust Gary. The Director set their official motto: The motto was popular before it was made the official. The agents working for the PSA is increasing very quickly (probably because there has been a recent payrise) and more villains are needed to be caught. The PSA generally manages the damage control, protection and security of each of their regions, and in their regions 'only'. There are three ways these laws can be twisted. PSA agents may request a transfer to another region and it must be approved by a high ranking PSA member. Once it's approved they remain there. EPF agents may "request" for a PSA agent to be transfered until not needed. The final method is to recieve a permit allowing them to travel for one reason or another. They must be renewed every month. When they aren't needed to travel then the pass is discarded. The second and third are rare events but the first is actually quite common. The Elite Penguin Force (which was introduced and sided with the PSA some years ago) however, deals with affairs from other states and across the continent, and it is quite an honor to be an Elitist. Divisions The regional branches of the PSA. * PSA Eastshield. Their HQ is Fort Lox. ** PSA Base A: South Pole City ** PSA Base K: Penguville ** PSA Base Z: Snellville ** PSA Base P: Polaris ** PSA Base G: Gemini * PSA Trans-Antarctica. Their HQ is in Pengu Town. ** PSA Base F: Pingko ** PSA Base Q: GourdZoid ** PSA Base S: Sealville ** PSA Base X: Ross Ice Shelf -- This base is also known as "Area 52" and is said to contain remains from the Ross-Well Iceberg Collision. It is the subject of much controversy. * PSA Weddell. Their HQ is an underwater base using bubble technology known as Weddell Forts. **SISS: Shield Island **SPSA: Seal Islland * PSA Subantarctic ** CPSA, in Club Penguin. This division was dissolved and replaced by the EPF (see below). **PSA Base R: Ross Island Child Agencies * Elite Penguin Force. The EPF is allowed to deal with inter-state affairs and does a lot of travelling compared to the PSA. The sister agency to the PSA, it eventually took over the Club Penguin division after its dissolution. * CNIC A special division dealing with crimes involving water * Order of the Pancake. Devoted to protecting the Golden Waffle and fending off the Str00del Force. * Metal Force. The Metal Force's goal is to protect all of Pengyboo Island. * The '''P'rinter's 'S'weepstakes 'A'gency. Although not an actual branch, the PSA occasionally uses this guise to trick unsuspecting creatures into doing missions that no one else can. For instance, they used it on Professor Shroomsky to investigate the Darktonian Realm, because he is immune to polka music and starvation. It was later found out that their name has be copied by a group of penguins to create the Printer Sweepstakes Agency. * Time Agency. Formerly an agency commishioned to study time and also to protect different areas of time, they soon seperated and became independent from the PSA. They are a corrupt agency. * Star Force. While not an actual branch, they play a major role still. * FGSA. This is the FG based branch of the PSA. EPF Expedition and Rescue Team This is a team that helps any penguin that is trapped on an island, About the get murdered, Or that there stuck in some place like a forest or small mountain. They will always help the fellow penguins in trouble and will take people who are responsible like criminals. There many members at the moments who will hide their identity and appearance, including their backstory. Only 4 showed their identity. There actually 16 more members who one day will show their identity. Here the official members of the team: Armando Jorge Sergio Pompelio Craig Stephen Most Wanted The PSA has compiled a list of the 20 Most Wanted criminals of the USA, 19 being the lowest rank and not very worried about, and 1 being the highest rank, and very dangerous. (If a name is striked out, that means that criminal is either captured or dead, and sometimes replaced with another) The list goes as follows; 1: NightmareQuestisbak 2: Darktan II Questixbak 3: Herbert P. Bear 4: Lizlord 5: Bugzy 6: Klutzy 7: FredX 8: King of Sorrow 9: Kill 10: Bill Gates 11: Sam Rudi X 12: GANGSTA G 13: Metal Explorer 14: Robo-Gary 15: Flamehopper 16: Ernie 17: MicroChip 18: Fredrick 19: Kwiksilver X 20: King Snowkinian System & Agenda Headquarters After the upgrade of the old headquarters (which was very plain), the headquarters had moved to the Sports Shop. It was an ideal place for a secret headquarters - or at least a secret entrance to a headquarters. The first changing room is basically just a changing room, but it is also the entrance to the HQ. There is a secret button on the Spy Phone which nobody can notice. By pressing the button, the floor will slide in and reveal a staircase. This only works if there is nobody else in the Sports Shop - Gary the Gadget Guy, designer of the Spy Phone, made it so that it senses when others are in the room, there are special sensor-pads in the floor, and the agent has to stand in a specific spot to make sure they are not caught in the pads - then the agent walks down the stairs and goes through a number of doors (for security reasons), which lead them into the headquarters, which is right under the Sports Shop. PSA's Dissolution In May 17th 2010, the CPSA, investigating Herbert P. Bear, had discovered that Herbert was growing a corn field. He was using it as a maze to house a temporary headquarters after his previous ones were destroyed. He sent a message that he was going to reveal the PSA to the entire public along with other agencies and their purposes, such as the Antarctic Identification Bureau, which monitors all penguins in something like a human TV show. The PSA dispatched a unit called Waddle Squad to investigate. After discovering evidence of the corn field, G sent a distress signal. Waddle Squad's leader was sent back to HQ where he discovered Herbert was hacking into the CPSA, stealing vital agent clearance and low-level data. G declared a Code Red and other near by regions prepared a relief force. They discovered that a broadcast would be at the Ski Village. They got to work by disabling the broadcast. After they did so, Waddle Squad's leader was sent into the corn field where he discovered Herbert's new HQ. He disabled the hacking procedures. However Herbert teleported him and a so called Popcorn Bomb. Despite not having the clearance, the agent managed to get help from the (then-adjacent) EPF Command Room in Club Penguin. They escaped and watched as the Popcorn Bomb exploded, somewhat damaging the HQ and the whole Ski Village. The Code Red had a response from the Director, who shut down the CPSA. When the releif force arrived Herbert had also silently hacked into other PSA offices, causing a Code Black to be declared. The Director then shut down the entire PSA and merged them into the Elite Penguin Force. See also * EPF * AIA * Terrain Spy Union * Gary the Gadget Guy * The Director * Moose in Black * CNIC * Philly Cheesesteak Test * FG Secret Agency Category:Penguin Secret Agency Category:Secret Agencies Category:groups